KiriAsu One-shot: Frequent Meeting
by SeraphineHeartfilia
Summary: Just how they accidentally met and leads into misunderstanding. Kirito x Asuna one-shot with no plot Any critics and rant are mostly appriciated. rated K for reasons.


KiriAsu Oneshot!

So I was bored and getting no inspiration, and suddenly, a lot of KiriAsu came… Yeah.

* * *

Dealing with the floor boss have been a daily thing to Asuna, even if she puts her life in the line, she has never once tried to retire from the front lines, that thought never pass her mind except tiredness and eager to rest.

Yesterday, the raid group has finally brought down the 68th Floor Boss, Asuna was also include in that group.

It has been more than 2 months since the last time she could spend her time alone without her troublesome escort; Kuradeel. She finds a lot of way to ditch him as her escort but ended up as a fail.

She usually took a day off from the front lines every month, even if it's just once. She still needs time to think of her own life and still has a lot of fantasies on her mind.

Being the vice of the top clearing guild was quite strict; they have to attend most of the clearing. But the leader sometimes gives their member a break.

And today, Asuna insisted on getting a day off and ditched her troublesome and overprotective escort.

Even if she's on a day off, she stands out everywhere and catches attention of a lot people either girls or boys, man or ladies every age rate.

So she needs to be careful at where's her destination.

Kuradeel did ask Asuna where would she be heading to, but Asuna answered _'none of your business'_ in an exasperated manner.

And lastly, to prevent having sudden PK, she activated her «hiding skill» wherever she goes outside of «inner area».

And here she is, on the 47th Floor over the east where the teleport gate transported her from Grandzum after getting permission from her leader.

This place was quite isolated from the other players since it's mostly possessed by beta testers and some members of «The Army».

Only some players in quest or other matters would come to visit this deserted place.

There are only two cities and one village in this floor. 1 forest that's eventually spilt in 3 parts, north, east and south. You will have to pass this large connecting forest to get to the next city.

Asuna's favorite scenery around was on the north, around 600 meters walk from The teleporting point, even though you walk that long, enjoying the nature altogether won't let you feel dissatisfied and tired, it's only relaxing and peaceful.

"Ah, no one's here as always." The hazel eyed swordswoman let out a light sigh and started walking to the north. _'You won't feel anything, just walk straight and you'll get to the north by now.'_

But Asuna's hazel eyes caught a glimpse of something she didn't expect.

A figure in black, whole black, literally. Only his tanned skinned was shown beside all black.

The solo player who Asuna bump to rather frequently,_ Kirito._

It was after our ferocious battle, the 68th boss battle and lost 2 lives. It wasn't as much as it was, but one life is important no matter what.

Usually, Kirito relaxed himself and believed that he could relieve himself at home and moping around doing nothing, but he feels too bored to sleep on the 2nd floor of Agil's shop in Algade.

But he felt like going here, a place full of Beta Testers.

He would want to come here every time he's sulking.

_'Two frontliners' life was gone, and now, not even 500 players were playing seriously through the game._' Kirito was frustrated and putting aside every tense feeling to siting down on the north of the 47th floor.

He was just side seeing in the lake earlier and find himself bored.

"Ahh, so boring. Kami-sama, I wish something surprising comes up." I joked without thinking, and unexpectedly―

"Kirito-kun?"

Asuna stiffens when she saw him turn his head out of the blue. It's not like she didn't want to see him, she just didn't anticipate this meeting.

"Asuna?" His tone was left hanging in question.

"Err, I didn't expect to see you here?" She asked timidly.

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh? Are you sure? Weren't you following me?" The sitting swordsman and nicknamed Beater, teased Asuna all of the sudden.

"Of course not! Baka!" She retorted and trying hard to prevent a blush perk up on her face.

"Ara... Miss vice-leader-_sama_ what are you doing here? On training? But I didn't see your party around?" He slightly chuckled on her funny reaction but continued teasing her anyways.

He got a 'tsk' coming from the K.O.B second in command.

"Anyways!" She huffed and crossing her hand. Her way of doing things around Kirito isn't as strict as how she treats her own guild members. Even if he's some beater, she was always grateful for him because of back there, on the first floor boss raid.

"_'You'll be a great player, if someone you trust ever invited you into a guild, don't turn it down.'_" his quote was Asuna's inspiration on getting into K.O.B. so she was grateful of him.

"I'm just taking a day off, that's all." Asuna's tsundere act was dropped and changed into a normal expression. So does Kirito, his smugly expression on catching the girl red-handed.

"This is my favorite spot, what are you doing there?" Asuna asked trying to put her calmest face.

"Weren't this place a place for Beta testers and The Army? Why are you here, in an isolated place?"

"That's my point on coming here, I'm just here to think shortly and come back to the HQ later evening." _'What are you doing Asunaaaa! Are you hoping on invited to his party or something?'_ She screamed in distress, might as well overwhelmed herself.

The Black Swordsman's expression changed into a sullen expression of understanding.

"I'll leave right away..." He trailed off and started standing up.

He strolled away almost halfway past through Asuna, she felt terrible for shooing her friend.

"Wait." Asuna's voice was a dry lowed tone that is almost not audible. She held her friend's black sleeve at the end, resulting the swordsman to turn his head.

Surprised at his friend's sudden action, he stops his track.

Kirito POV

I understand what is Asuna trying to get at, so I will leave her, because I also do things like her lot of time.

But a cold thin voice came from her as I walked away from her.

"Stay." she said hesistantly.

"Eh...?"

"S-stay a little." My ear weren't betraying me, it was clear enough for me to hear. Maybe she does need a company.

So we stayed on where she said her favorite spot, and she stared blankly at the forest.

The scenery made her looked like she's a fairy lost in thought in the forest. She didn't bother to say a thing until now.

"Ne, Kirito-kun. Back on the other side, I have a sibling I'm very proud of. He's a big brother that any little sister would love." She suddenly said something unexpectedly, "but when he became an adult, he left his childhood and started working late for my family, just like my father." She explained.

"I wanted to be like him, everyone's rolemodel and became someone who likely admired. But I don't want to change. My brother didn't have any time for me so our connection seems to be so far away recently, no, since almost 2 years back, I don't know." She grits her teeth.

'Don't force yourself; it hurts me to see you like that.' I wanted to slap myself for not being able to say that.

"But here, I have become very popular and became a person more than just a rolemodel. I don't want to become a rolemodel if it's not the real me." Her face seems rather unhappy and hopeless.

I get what she's getting at, so I shut my sharp mouth that I won't hurt her feelings.

"Sorry for saying this all of the sudden." She apologized at me.

"It's okay, I understand."

"You do?" Her soft hazel eyes shot at my jet black eyes. My inner self felt like I was about to explode.

"Yeah, I mean, I also have a sister. but she's actually my cousin. I found it out when I was 10 so I didn't bother much about it." I was gobsmacked when I realized what I was saying so easily. I said too much, maybe a lot more when Silica asked about Sugu.

"Oh... I'm Sorry. But you don't have to tell me though, I'm surprised myself I could say that easily without breaking in tears." She snickered lightly.

"Ah I was also surprised I was able to say more than I should."

"Hmm... I usually get lunch around here... Since we... You know, wanna go lunch?" Asuna was looking nervous; I don't know how girls think.

Asuna POV

W-what the hell am I saying? Why do I ask him to eat lunch with me? Ahhhh.

And I kept saying, "dontrejectmeKirito-kundontrejectmeKirito-kun." Like a mantra and it felt funny I kept tripping in each word.

"All right, let's go, I'll treat you." He stands up and lending me a hand so I could stand up. It feels hilarious because I never felt uneasy as I am now.

It feels like w-we're on a d-d-da-da-date...

I flushed almost restrained at the embarrassing thought.

_'It's nothing like that Asuna! He's just treating me, and hearing my thoughts! That's all...'_ And finished with a loud dry laugh.

"Err... Asuna, are you ok?"

Snapping from the fantasy I spin my brain to look for excuse.

"Ah! It's nothing!"

_Ah well, I should just keep that thought for myself._

"It's really out of my watch to meet you here, really." Asuna muttered while sipping her coffee, she let out a sigh before staring at Kirito with soft eyes.

"Yeah, I just have a guess you're following me there."

"Of course not!" Asuna sprang from her seat faster than her rapier.

It's fortunate that no one except Kirito and Asuna plus two waitress NPCs present. But the shriek echoed thorough the restaurant. And now Asuna is shrinking in unclear embarrassment.

"Hai hai." Kirito wave his hand up gesturing on giving up.

Silence came back where they were continuing their dish, both of them almost finished theirs in same comparison.

"Don't you have your bodyguard escorting you?" Kirito asked to break the awkward silence, but he resulted with a bad answer.

"... I'm on a break, please don't bring up about him."

"Sorry."

"Why aren't you clearing top floors? That's very rare of you to be seen in lower isolated―" Asuna's mouth twitched when she caught up the dots, "never mind."

"It's okay." Kirito sipped his tea, "Hey, I should personally thank you for the help you've done."

Asuna chocked at her tad before sputtering words rapidly.

"W-W-Wa-Wayou Whe-wha-wa?" Her eyes felt unbalance. She was confused at her comrade's sudden confession.

_'Calm down Asuna! He doesn't mean anything else but a friend!'_

"I mean, without Asuna fighting along our side, we can never reach here. I'm really glad that you're a great player." He paused to see Asuna's flushed face. He was wondering if she suddenly felt ill, "And it's really great that you're... A friend, no, more than that." He continued as if it's not bothering him even a bit.

Asuna's mind was blown to thousand smithereens. And her head seem to be spinning from the first thought she assumed it's a 'date'. She felt stupid because possibly Kirito probably don't like her, no, she was more than positive he has no feelings such as that, I mean, Asuna does have a little crush on him.

"W-what do you mean?" Asuna asked nervously.

Kirito made a questioning face of confusion, after several seconds, he then blushed deeply when he realized what he said.

"That's not w-what I mean!" He waved his hand in front of his chest, denying his last sentences.

Both of them flushed furiously at that misunderstanding statement.

Kirito feels awkward and Asuna felt she was the stupidest person alive in that era.

Asuna stood up when she felt her face weren't as crimson as it was, a question from her friend shot her.

"Where are you going?" He followed her lead and stood up from his wooden chair.

"Nowhere, don't you have any place you're going? Or plans for today?" Asuna glanced at the partner with questioning look, trying to avoid his jet black eyes.

He placed his thumb and his index finger at his chin and thought for a while, "Nowhere particular." He shrugged lightly.

"So you're planning on following me?" The chestnut haired sub leader went on forward.

'Yes' was what Asuna hoped highly. She doubt he would say that though.

Surprisingly, the nicknamed Beater by many nodded firmly with no hesitation. That surprised Asuna the most.

"Eh?"

"What?"

Unknowingly to Asuna the reason he has no plans was because it's after he raid; when Kirito relaxes the most and decided to not bother clearing dungeons. Asuna didn't really mind him going with her… but she's…

"But I'm going home, what are you going to do?"

"Why go home? It's still..." He looked out of the small shop window, "noon?"

"N-no special reason." She defended her observable lie.

Kirito was suspicious towards her awkward act and it made him kind of stupid because nothing is wrong. Yet, why does it made him curious?

"Fine, fine I won't follow."

"It's ok I guess... I'll prepare dinner too."

"Huh?" Kirito's face shows the he didn't believe what he heard.

"You..." The girl in red and white bot her lip and stares at the floor, eyes piercing through it, "It's ok for you to come at my house, I guess?"

"You're letting me?"

"Yeah, you don't want?"

"No! I wanna! It's a great idea too!" His face lightens up 10 watts all of a sudden, catching her off guard.

"A-Alright, jeez." Asuna crossed her arms and stared deeply.

Feeling uncomfortable to the stare, Kirito frowned in question. He made his simple resolve to ask his more-than-a-friend.

"What?"

"You're not going to my house to eat my dish, right?" Asuna asked with a tone full of suspicion, continuing her intense stare.

"Of course not! I do like your dish and sandwich but a human can't compare to foods, right? Especially Asuna, because Asuna is special." Kirito answered with his enthusiastic tone, even if it's not necessary, he still say it out loud though, he didn't understand why too.

Asuna's jaw hit the wooden floor, she stared in awe once again, but this time, it's more into disbelief.

And with that, either Asuna of Kirito feels their friendship tighter and closer. But they never expect they would go as far as what they are now.

-END- Cliche i guess?

* * *

*wink* *wink*

It suddenly came to my mind, idk if its good or not, you tell me, I have no idea to end this, runs out like that. *wink* sorry, there are sands in my eyes.


End file.
